1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a technology that may control a virtual object or a viewpoint of a user on a two-dimensional (2D) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of interfaces may be used for a computing system. For example, a mouse may recognize a user's gestures such as a selection, a paging, a scrolling, and the like, and provide the computing system with data corresponding to the recognized gestures.
The user may move the mouse, or click on a mouse button using a hand, with viewing a mouse cursor on a displayed screen. This mouse may be evaluated as an unintuitive interface for the user.
Current interface technologies are generally focused on how to enhance a mutual relationship between the user and a computer. Specifically, many users desire to manipulate a virtual object and the like, displayed on the screen, using an intuitive interface.
In this circumstance, many users have increasing interests in a touch screen as a more intuitive interface rather than a keyword or the mouse. In particular, since an interface associated with the touch screen uses a multi-touch technology using at least two touch points, it is possible to enhance a user convenience.